


Persuasion

by veiledndarkness



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle doesn't play fair. Written for the twd_kinkmeme on Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkmeme prompt: _Merle has been having Daryl touch himself for Merle's viewing pleasure when he's drunk for quite sometime now. Merle buys Daryl a dildo and he wants to see him use it._

He kind of hates Friday nights. Saturday nights too, he supposes. Well, any night that Merle deems worthy for his alcohol consumption is a night that he hates. He knows when it’s going to happen, he counts the days down in his head until the weekend and if his heart pounds a little harder the closer he gets to Friday, then so be it.

Merle likes his booze strong and he drinks like each bottle might be his last and he develops a few…quirks…when he gets into his bottles, quirks that he doesn’t admit to in the harsh light of day. Daryl’s worn a colourfully bruised eye as testament to that before. 

He likes to watch. Daryl, that is. Merle watches him _touch_ himself and Daryl knows not to bother sayin’ no. Merle doesn’t hear ‘no’. He doesn’t want to hear any reason why Daryl doesn’t wanna; he’s not interested in Daryl’s feelings on the matter. 

And as much as he hates himself for doing it, Daryl can’t deny the rush of arousal he gets when Merle sits down heavily on the nearest chair, or couch or what the hell else he’s closest to, his eyes glazed and face flushed. He knows the routine by heart and his cock is already twitchin’ before Merle even voices his demands. 

So, he’ll stroke his body, palm his cock, and part his thighs widely, givin’ Merle the best possible view as he loses himself in his brother’s loving leers and when he comes, it’s Merle’s name he mumbles. 

And then…God, he can’t even look at the fucking thing without wantin’ to blush like a goddamned schoolgirl. Merle had brought it home like it was a fuckin’ _trophy_ , all gleeful an’ the sick grin on his face was enough to make Daryl more than a little wary. 

“I ain’t doin’ it,” he grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest. No way, not happening…

“The fuck makes you think I want your opinion?” Merle barks at him. He picks _it_ up and invades Daryl’s personal space bubble, brandishing the length of it at him. “I said yer gonna use this an’ that’s it.”

“I ain’t puttin’ that thing up my ass!” he takes a step back reflexively. It’s huge an’ it’s a sick shade of purple and Jesus, could it look any fuckin’ more feminine? There’s no way it’ll fit, he thinks with a flicker of panic. 

Merle cocks his head at him and smiles like it ain’t no big deal. “Awright…awright,” he nods. “Not today then, huh?” He lets it fall to the scarred tabletop and it hits the chipped Formica surface with a thud. “Calm the fuck down, Darleen, don’t getcha panties all knotted up.”

Daryl eyes him and it’s not like he trusts him not to bring it up again once he’s had a few more drinks, but fightin’ with Merle so early on in the night isn’t a good idea at all. So yeah, he lets it slide and it’s his own goddamn fault later on when he can’t seem to stop smilin’, when he can’t seem to remember why he didn’t want to go anywhere near that fucking dildo. 

He’s flushed now, he feels too warm and his clothes are rubbing him all the wrong ways. He’s tuggin’ on them, stripping them off and he can dimly hear Merle laughing like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever seen and by the time he’s naked, he doesn’t care that Merle wants him to shove a dildo up his ass. 

He’s naked on the couch and he’s sprawled over the faded fabric, his skin flushed with a light sheen of sweat. He’s licking his lips, can’t seem to stop lickin’ them in fact an’ Merle’s watching him with that look like he just wants to eat him right the fuck up. 

The idea makes saliva pool in his mouth and he moans, arching his back an’ rubbing against the couch cushion. “Merle…” he groans, running a hand over his hair, ruffling the strands into sweat soaked spikes. “The fuck did…ya do…”

“Nothin’ much, little brother,” Merle smirks. He gulps from his bottle of booze and a drop of alcohol drips down his chin, “Jus’ a little somethin’ to help ya relax.”

Daryl launches forward and he’s licking the droplet before it can fall all the way down Merle’s chin. He moans and it’s all he can do to not rub his body against Merle desperately. 

Merle laughs harder and pushes him back against the cushion, none too gently. “None a that,” he orders, but it’s tempered with a hint of affection. “Ya know what I wanna see; now you go on an’ do it.”

Oh fuck, is he ever eager for it. His skin is _alive_ , he’s tinglin’ all over, and _fuck_ , is it ever good. He can’t get enough of touching his chest, rubbin’ his thighs and stomach. He grips his cock with two fingers, panting at the small gesture that has him leaking copiously from the tip. 

He strokes his cock and licks his lips, his hips wriggling in small circles. He wants everything; he wants more than just his hands. He feels empty an’ the room is spinnin’ but he doesn’t care. 

He can hear Merle’s heavy breaths beside him and then somehow, he sees the god awful dildo back in Merle’s hand. He licks his lips again and he feels his thighs tremble at the idea. 

“C’mon now,” Merle croons, rubbin’ the tip of it over the inside of Daryl’s left thigh. “I betcha it’ll feel damn good inside ya, fillin’ ya up. Ya wanna ride this, don’tcha, huh?”

God help him, he kind of does, his stomach is flutterin’ at the thought and his dick twitches hard when Merle rubs it closer to his balls, nudgin’ at them, dragging a moan from him.

“Gimme,” he pants and yanks the purple length out of Merle’s fingers before his common sense kicks in. 

Merle laughs and smacks his lips, delighted. “Atta boy, that’s my good boy. Here,” he takes a small bottle from his jeans pocket and tosses it at Daryl. “Yer gonna need that.”

He fumbles with it, and the slick liquid flows over his fingers. He eyes the dildo an’ he knows that he has to ease the way in but he can’t concentrate on anythin’ other than the rush of arousal coursin’ through him. 

He gets some on his fingers and rubs two of them between his thighs without a second thought, rubbing in a slow circle that makes his legs quiver slightly. He bites his bottom lip and pushes one finger inside, hissing out a breath. It doesn’t hurt much and he thinks that his spiked drink might be the reason why he’s flyin’ high and feeling no pain. 

Before long, he’s got two fingers working in and out and it’s so fuckin’ good that he wants to cry. He’s rockin’ back and forth on the couch, finger fucking himself as he fists his cock and he can hardly hear Merle’s heavy breathin’ over the steady stream of whimpers an’ moans falling from his lips. 

“G’on, jus’ the tip for now,” he faintly hears Merle whisper and that’s the best idea he’s ever heard. 

He wets the tip of the dildo with more of the slick liquid and positions it. He’s on fire and he wants to come, but he knows better than to disobey a command from Merle. He huffs out a breath and eases the tip against his body, sliding it inside. 

A strangled whimper emerges from his throat and he whines as he inches the dildo further inside. He’s movin’ too fast and he’s kind of afraid that it’ll hurt later, but right now, he wants to slam down on the length until he comes. 

“F-Fuck,” he moans, inching it further and further inside. “God, fuck me…” 

Merle laughs, slow an’ thick and Daryl gasps as more pre-come drips from his cock. Jesus, he can’t take it, can’t take the slow burn inside or the steady grip of his own hand. His pace is uneven and he can’t balance the two motions. 

“Merle,” he whimpers, panting harshly for air. “I can’t…can’t do it…both.”

“Ahh, look atcha, beggin’ an’ whinin’ like a bitch n’ heat,” Merle all but purrs and Daryl gasps aloud when he feels Merle’s hand steady his own, holding the base of the dildo between his thighs. 

He’s tremblin’ harder, his stomach tensing, thighs shakin’, and Merle’s got a damn firm grip on the toy inside of him. “Please, please,” he begs, his hips jerking back and forth restlessly, sweat dripping down his chest. 

He can’t breathe, he’s rockin’ faster and Merle’s movin’ the toy inside, slow and steady. 

Daryl bites his bottom lip and he hitches in a breath, gasping as he feels his orgasm start to burn at the base of his spine. “Ah…ah God!” he shouts when Merle slides the dildo nearly all the way out and then shoves it back in roughly. 

He can’t stop it now, his hand is flyin’ over his cock and Merle is forcing him to take more of the dildo and it’s just so _good_ that he damn near screams as he comes. His back arches and he stiffens, come coating his stomach and chest, spurting warmly over his slick skin. 

He slumps back down after that endless moment, trembling violently, his legs splayed over the couch, and partially over Merle’s lap. It’s hard to breathe and he’s wantin’ more already, and the feel of Merle’s roughened fingers touching the inside of his thighs makes him shiver pleasantly. 

“Knew ya’d like it,” Merle says, and his voice is all kinds of smug. 

He’s too sated to care.


End file.
